Acero negro
by ShiningRak
Summary: El imperio de cristal está en peligro una extraña enfermedad ha comenzado a propagarse entre sus habitantes y debido un infortunado hecho hará que una de las portadoras de la armonía tengo que reunir todo el valor que tenga y junto a un guardia del imperio emprendan una viaje en busca de una cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde para sus amigas y todo el reino.


**Capitulo 1 El viaje comienza**

Mientras el tren con destino al imperio de cristal avanzaba nuestras 6 protagonistas quienes iban en el platicaban y jugaban entre ella. Pinkie como de costumbre saltaba por todo el vagón con su hiperactividad usual asiendo reír a rainbow dash mientras applejack, fluttershy y rarity charlaban sentadas de forma muy amena y tranquila, twilight por su parte se encontraba pensativa pues la carta que Cadence le había enviado parecía muy urgente, entonces Rarity llamo la atención de la alicornio morada

– sigues preocupada cariño –

-si Rarity no lo puedo evitar tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –

Applejack a escuchar esto intervino

– vamos twi no te preocupes si pasa algo entre Cadence y tu hermano nosotras lo resolveremos -

Después de decir esto el resto de las yeguas asintieron haciendo que su amiga se sintiera un poco más tranquila. En ese instante las seis potras sintieron como se detuvo el tren y una voz aviso a los pasajeros que habían llegado a su destino con lo que las 6 amigas bajaron del tren. Rápidamente dos guardias que ya las esperaban se dirigieron hasta ellas para escoltarlas al castillo de cristal y mientras caminaban twilight y sus amigas notaron que las calles estaban vacías y los ponis de cristal parecían temer salir de sus casas así que le pregunto a los guardias

– que está pasando porque los ponis se ven tan asustados -

A lo que uno de los dos guardias respondió

- vera princesa Twilight estas últimas semanas se ha propagado una extraña enfermedad entre los ponis de cristal y bueno no sabemos nada sobre ella por eso la princesa Cadence las llamo esperando que puedan ayudarnos –

Al escuchar en el rostro de las 6 ponis se dibujó una expresión de preocupación mientras se preguntaban cómo podrían ayudar a los ponis del imperio de cristal. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y los guardias se apresuraron en guiar a las seis potras hasta la sala de trono donde Cadence las esperaba pero cuando llegaron se pudo escuchar una discusión entre la regente y uno de sus guardias

– princesa por favor escúcheme si tan solo me permita guiar a unos cuantos guardias hasta los páramos yo sé que podríamos encontrar una cura en aquel lugar –

- no Centinel no podemos prescindir de ningún miembro de la guardia en este momento y menos para perseguir una suposición sé que quieres ayudar pero tu has visto la situación y sabes mejor que nadie que el mas mínimo descuido podría ser fatal –

- si lo se princesa pero… -

- es suficiente Centinel regresa a tu puesto –

el guardia Pegaso de color plateado, crin blanca y ojos azules al ver que la princesa no cambiaría de opinión decidió retirarse demostrando su enfado ante la decisión de la gobernante.

Mientras el guardia se retiraba la seis ponis entraron a la sala del trono y Cadence rápidamente se dirigió así twilight para después abrasarla.

– qué bueno que están aquí –

dijo Cadence mientras en su rostro se reflejaba un claro sentimiento de preocupación

– Cadence es cierto que hay un rara enfermedad afectado la reino –

- si chicas hace unas pocas semanas que comenzó pero ya a afectado casi a la mitad del reino y me temo que muy pronto abra muchos más –

twilight al escuchar esto se llenó de preocupación y duda entonces rarity pregunto

– porque crees eso querida -

a lo que la princesa del reino de cristal contesto

– porque creemos que la enfermedad se contagió por culpa del agua que alienta todo los canales del reino

– Applejack al escuchar esto pregunto

- ¿estas segura de eso Cadence? –

a lo que esta respondió

- temo que si applejack al principio no estábamos seguros de esto pero al pasar los días el agua de los canales se tornó de un color negro y comenzó a emanar de esta un hedor horrible y de echo es el mismo olor que los infectados emanan así que no hay duda –

twilight en ese momento pregunto

– pero si el agua estaba en ese estado porque la bebieron –

Cadence solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para después decir

– es que al principio el agua no mostraba ningún indicio de estar contaminada pero ahora estamos seguros de que este es el origen de la enfermedad –

Twilight al ver a su cuñada tan segura de esto dijo

– bien y que podemos hacer Cadence como te podemos ayudar –

- verán chicas conmigo buscando una cura y shining armor patrullando las calles en busca de más infectados con toda la guardias necesitamos que alguien valla al montaña y busque a quien sea o lo que sea que está contaminando el agua y lo detengan, tal vez si sabemos que origino esta enfermedad sepamos como curarla

– las seis yeguas asintieron y se prepararon para salir cuando de detrás de ellas el guardia que antes estaba discutiendo con Cadence entro y dijo – majestad se que no va a escucharme si le digo que enviar a mas ponis al manantial es peligroso asi que déjeme ir con ellas como guía –

a lo que la regente respondió

– no lo sé Centinel aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda posible –

el guardia entonces respondió

- majestad un solo poni no hará ninguna diferencia aquí además la princesa twilight y sus amigas necesitaran un guía si pretenden subir así el manantial de la montaña –

Cadence sabía que el guardia tenia razón así que dejo que el potro pidiéndole a todas que se cuidaran.

Así las seis yeguas y el guardia partieron a la montaña decididas a hallar respuesta.

Pasaron las horas mientras el pequeño grupo avanzaba por las laderas de la montaña en silencio cuando de pronto un rugido se escuchó cerca de ellas y fluttershy enseguida reconoció aquel ruido

– tranquilas chicas es solo un oso debe estar buscando comida –

Entonces pinkie dijo

– uy creo que traigo un pastelillo en mi mochila –

Flutershy sonriéndole le respondió

- no pinkie el oso debe estar buscando peses en el rio para comer –

en ese instante el oso apareció frente al grupo y fluttershy se le acercó algo preocupada pues el oso parecías molesto y confundido así que la Pegaso se aproximó a él para intentar ayudarlo cuando repentinamente Centinel salto en medio de fluttershy y el oso empujando a la Pegaso así sus amigas. Rápidamente rainbow dash le grito

– que sucede contigo –

a lo que el guardia grito

– el oso está infectado aléjense de el rápido – apenas termino de decir eso cuando el furioso animal se abalanzó sobre el dispuesto a destrozar al Pegaso con lo que comenzó una lucha encarnizada entre los dos, el oso lanzaba zarpazos en todas direcciones mientras el Pegaso las esquivaba para después golpear al imponente animal el cual apenas sentía los golpes del guardia entonces Applejack intervino sacando una cuerda de su mochila para lazar a la furiosa bestia pero este rompió la cuerda con gran facilidad para después sujetar el resto de esta lanzando a la yeguas vaquera contra un árbol, rainbow a ver esto se lanzó sobre el oso mientras rarity, fluttershy y pinkie corría hacia applejack para ver cómo se encontraba mientras twilight se ponía entre la bestia y sus amigas lanzando rayos mágicos con su cuerno mientras los dos pegasos lo golpeaban por ambos lados pero nada parecía lastimar al furioso animal el cual parecía que se hacía más fuerte cuanto más se enfadaba entonces en un golpe de infortunio el oso logro golpear al guardia el cual salió volado por la descomunal fuerza de la bestia cayendo a varios metros del lugar.

Rápidamente pinkie corrió a auxiliar al guardia mientras rainbow y twilight seguían atacando sin éxito a montuoso animal pero entonces twilight se percató que este estaba ya muy cerca del borde de un precipicio así que continuo disparándole hasta que finalmente es detuvo a unos centímetros del borde entonces twilight grito

- ¡rainbow empújalo! – la Pegaso al entender el plan de su amiga rápidamente voló alejondose de la bestia unos metros para después regresar impulsándose lo más fuerte que pudo con sus alas para taclear a la bestia siendo que esta callera por el borde del precipicio mientras el resto miraba como el imponente animal caía, fluttershy corrió rápidamente así el borde para ver cómo se encontraba el oso pero en ese instante Centinel dijo

– Tranquila señorita Fluttershy esa cosa esta viva yo me preocuparía más por nosotros, hay que salir de aquí mientras podemos pues esa cosa va a regresar y si seguimos aquí cuando eso ocurra no tendremos tanta suerte la próxima vez –

Twilight algo incrédula por las palabras del guardia respondió

– es imposible que haya salido ileso de esa caída no creo que pueda subir de nuevo –

El guardia entonces respondió

– créame princesa que regresara he visto esta enfermedad de principio a fin y le puedo asegurar que regresara aunque este mal herido –

la alicornio no podía creer las palabras del guardia pero en ese instante el rugido de la bestia se volvió a escuchar desde el fondo del abismo y rápidamente la alicornio y fluttershy se asomaron estupefactas al ver que en efecto el oso no solo seguía vivo sino que estaba intentando escalar la pendiente para regresar al combate

– ahora me cree princesa –

dijo el guardia mientras pinkie lo ayudaba a incorporarse tras lo cual las seis yeguas y el guardia continuaron su camino vigilando sus espaldas temerosos de que el animal enloquecido los persiguiera.

Después de mucho caminar el grupo finalmente llego al manantial de donde se alimentaban los ríos del imperio de cristal sobre la gélida sima de las montañas entonces se dieron cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación pues toda el agua del manantial estaba completamente negra y emanaba un asqueroso hedor que hacía sentir enfermas a las 6 yeguas y al guardia y la tierra que rodeaba este estaba enegrecida y la vegetacion habia muerto, entonces Twilight se acercó al borde del manantial para intentar comprender que sucedía en aquel lugar y al mirar dentro logro ver un extraño resplandor rojizo que alcanzaba a verse en las oscuras aguas

– miren chicas ahí algo ahí –

dijo la princesa alicornio con lo cual sus amigas y el guardia rápidamente se acercaron para intentar mirar el extraño objeto mientras Twilight decía

– creo que eso es lo que contamino el agua –

fluttershy entonces pregunto

- ¿pero cómo lo sacamos de ahí? –

a lo que Applejack dijo

– nadare hasta el fondo y lo tomare –

pero antes de que saltara al agua el guardia la detuvo

– estás loca si tocas esa agua aunque sea por un instante terminaras igual de enferma que los ciudadanos de la ciudad -

entonces la poni vaquera respondió

– pero entonces que hacemos no podemos dejar eso ahí –

las demás yeguas se miraron una a otras sin saber qué hacer en ese instante centinel dijo

– que tal si intenta levitarlo princesa twilight –

la alicornio afirmo con la cabeza

– pero no lo veo bien necesito un mejor punto de vista –

entonces Dash grito desde un risco se sobresalía de la paren de la montaña

– mira Twilight desde aquí puedo ver en todo el manantial – en se momento Rarity le grito

- pero ahí una cueva detrás ten cuidado podría haber otro oso u otro animal enloquecido adentro –

dash rápidamente se asomó mientras decía

– no parece que…-

entonces la yeguas salió volando asustada y dijo

– ahí un cadáver de un guardia aquí –

Centinel enseguida escalo a toda prisa el risco para mirar de que se trataba

– así que después de todo si llegaron aquí –

dijo el Pegaso guardia entonces dash se acercó y pregunto

– enviaron a mas ponis aquí –

- si señorita dash cuando empezó la epidemia la princesa Cadence envía a un grupo de guardias a revisar pero nunca regresaron –

Twilight que había volado hasta el risco al escuchar eso pregunto

– y nunca los buscaron –

el potro negó con la cabeza y dijo

– no en ese momento el número de ponis afectados comenzó a aumentar y rápidamente nos vimos abrumados así que no pudimos permitirnos perder más guardias, pero eso no importa ahora hay que sacar eso del lago –

la alicornio asintió para después pararse en el borde del risco mientras sus amigas llegaban a la sima de este para apoyarla en lo que fuera entonces el cuerno de twilight brillo y la alicornio comenzó a levantar el extraño objeto mientras decía

– ahh esta atorado con algo –

se podía ver que la princesa se esforzaba por levantar el maligno objeto mientras sus amigas la animaban hasta que finalmente logro extraerlo. En ese momento el grupo se aterrorizo a ver que lo que sostenía el objeto era el cadáver de otro guardia que se aferraba a este pero tras unos instantes el cuerpo se resbalo cayendo de nuevo al fondo del manantial dejando ver el nefasto objeto que protegía. Era una especie de trozo de metal negro el cual en uno de sus bordes dejaba ver unas extrañas runas rojas de un color rojo vivo como si ardieran mientras que el otro lado parecía estar afilado como si aquel trozo de metal fuera un fragmento del alguna hoja de un arma blanca como una espada y de este emanaba un tenebroso resplandor rojizo.

La princesa entonces lo acerco cuidadosamente a ella mientras lo miraba y entonces unos extraños ecos de lo que parecían ser voces espectrales comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza y estas se hicieron más fuertes mientras más lo acercaba, las demás se sentían inquietas al mirar el raro trozo de metal con lo que apartaron la mirada pero entonces un grito aterrador se hoyo tras ella y al voltear vieron aterradas al guardia que antes creían muerto de pie exhalando unos alaridos espantosos mientras corría hacia ella para después abalanzarse sobre ellas haciendo que todas cayeran hacia el vacío, rápidamente Centinel y dash intentaron sujetar a quien pudieran para evitar que cayeran dentro del manantial contaminado. Centinel atrapo a fluttershy que por el susto no había podido volar y dash atrapo a Rarity pero el guardia enfermo se había sostenido de la modista asiendo que las dos y el guardia cayeran al agua, Applejack y twilight también habían caído dentro del manantial esta última intentado que el fragmento de metal no se perdiera de nuevo en las oscuras aguas hundiéndose con este pues el fragmento al tener el mismo tamaño que su cabeza y pesar casi lo mismo que ella la jalo hasta el fondo donde la yegua era incapaz de ver nada así que rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno para poder ver lo cual fue un gran error pues al iluminar el fondo del manantial la yegua horrorizada miro los cuerpos sin vida de cientos de creaturas de la montaña junto a los de algunos ponis incluyendo a los guardias que centinel avía mencionado, era como si el fragmento los hubiera obligado a entrar en el manantial para que se ahogaran. La alicornio comenzó a nadar de forma frenética intentado alejarse de la macabra escena cargando el fragmento con su magia hasta que finalmente salir a flote y tras eso rápidamente se dirigió a la orilla donde sus amigas ya la esperaban muy preocupadas.

Al salir del agua la alicornio comenzó a llorar aterrada por lo que había visto mientras sus amigas la abrazaban todas menos Fluttershy que apenas estaba desendiendo junto con el guardia, la tocar el piso la Pegaso de crin rosada y pelaje amarillo intento correr hacia sus amigas pero el guardia se lo impidió diciendo

– no espera están infectadas no te les acerques –

en ese momento la voz de twilight se escuchó

- él tiene razón chicas es mejor…

pero antes de que terminara la frase la princesa alicornio se desmayó. Las cuatro yeguas se acercaron rápidamente a ella para ver que le ocurrió y entonces –

rarity grito

– tiene fiebre –

a lo que el guardia muy alarmado respondió

– no imposible es demasiado pronto

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que la alicornio había sostenido el extraño fragmento con sus patas lo cual probablemente acelero su deterioro con lo que el guardia alarmado grito

– tememos que regresar al imperio de cristal cuanto antes –

y tras decir eso el guardia le pidió a rarity levitar el extraño objeto hasta su alforja la cual se había quitado y tras meter dicho objeto en esta el guardia busco una vara muy larga para poder llevar la alforja lo más alejado de él.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje el grupo logro regresar al imperio de cristal donde rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala del trono para que Twilight fuera atendida lo antes posible, rápidamente unos ponis enfermeros se llevaron a twilight, rarity, applejack, rainbow y pinkie separándolas de Fluttershy la cual fue llevada junto a centinel a la sala del trono en donde hicieron pasar al guardia pidiéndole a la yegua amarilla que esperara fuera. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Fluttershy podía escuchar una discusión dentro de la sala entonces decidió asomarse abriendo la puerta solo un poco para que no la sorprendieran entonces escucho

– tu debías proteger a mi hermana y ahora ella esta –

pero el guardia interrumpió a shining armor diciendo

– como te atreves a culparme por esto shining amor yo les advertí que ir ahí sin una cura era peligroso e inútil pero no quisieron escucharme –

a lo que Cadence respondió

– vasta los dos, no es momento de esto tememos que pensar en cómo salvar a Twilight a sus amigas y al resto del imperio –

centinel entonces dijo

– princesa déjeme ir a los páramos sé que ahí hallare la cura –

entonces shining armor dijo

– no es momento para tus teorías absurdas Centinel –

el guardia molesto respondió

– y entonces que nos sentamos aquí a esperar que todo se solucione, majestad sé que no podemos prescindir de ningún guardia en este momento pero déjeme ir solo yo le prometo que hallare la cura lo juro –

Cadence se quedó pensando un momento tras lo cual dijo

– tu ganas Centinel pero solo iras tu no puedo enviar a nadie más y menos ahora que las portadoras de la armonía están infectadas –

Centinel asintió pero en ese instante Fluttershy que había reunido el poco valor que tenía dijo

– yo también voy –

pero el guardia negó con la cabeza

– no ni hablar no ahí es mejor que yo vaya solo –

pero la Pegaso que ya estaba decidida insistió dejándole entender al guardia que no dejaría que se fuera sin ella. Centinel tuvo que aceptar tras lo cual ambos pegasos emprendieron su camino en busca de una cura para salvar a imperio y a sus amigas

Continuara…


End file.
